


Please I Need It

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since the last time Rhett and Link has had sex and after being denied it on their anniversary night Link decides that he can't take it anymore, he needs the feeling of cock deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>He bit his lip and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, trying to keep himself from cumming in his pants at the thought of Rhett’s large, rough hands, squeezing his small hips, causing them to bruise as he pounded his thick, hard cock into his awaiting hole</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

It was their anniversary and on the drive home from the restaurant Link found it almost impossible to sit still as he anticipated the kinky, heated sex the two of them would have in celebration.He bit his lip and dug his nails into the palm of his hand, trying to keep himself from cumming in his pants at the thought of Rhett’s large, rough hands, squeezing his small hips, causing them to bruise as he pounded his thick, hard cock into his awaiting hole. He crossed his legs, in an attempt to keep himself together. It has been months since they last had sex due to Rhett’s back injury and Link was desperate for the taste of cock on his lips. Once they arrived home the two men removed their jackets and made their way to the couch.

What started out as a small peck on the cheek from Rhett turned into an intense make out session as Link tangled his fingers into the short blonde hair, deepening the kiss, forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth, craving the affection. Rhett’s eyes went wide at the sudden behavior change but didn’t protest to the man’s actions. Bringing his hand up to his lover’s face he began to gently stroke his cheek, dipping his tongue into the other’s warm mouth he wrestled for dominance. Slowly, Link slid himself into the larger man’s lap, wrapping his arms around Rhett’s neck he began to rotate his hips in a circular motion, causing himself to moan.

“Mmmm..Mmh..B-baby stop. What are you doing?” Rhett asked, holding his best friend at arms length.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? It’s our anniversary after all.” The dark haired man answered leaving a trail of kisses down Rhett’s neck, unzipping his pants as he did so.

“Link, we talked about this, we can’t fool around ‘cause of my back. I’m so sorry baby I know you had your hopes up.” He frowned, knowing that he was unable to give his boyfriend the sexul relase that he’s been needing for so long.

Link knew about the man’s back pain and should have expected to be denied but being as tonight was their special night he thought things would be different. He didn’t care so much about the sexual acts themselves but he was in desperate need for intimacy. He wanted to be loved in a way that wasn’t just a soft embrace or verbally spoken. He missed the feel of Rhett’s firm body rubbing up against him as he felt his lover’s thick, hard cock invade his insides, over and over again, repeatedly. He missed the way they would cuddle close to each other once it was over as they both fought to catch their breaths. He was dying for the human touch but not just by anyone, only one man could satisfy him. Link found that he could no longer masterbate without sobbing, having the realization that he is alone pleasuring himself while Rhett slept soundly in the other room only made his situation worse. Looking up at the large man’s green eyes he nodded, giving him the faintest hint of a smile in order to not make his lover feel bad for rejecting him. “Nah, don’t worry about it man.” Giving one last kiss he rose to his feet. “I’ma go take a shower alright?”

Receiving a nod in approval from the other man he gathered his clothes from bedroom dresser and went to the master bathroom. Locking the door behind him he slid to the floor, and silently cried, feeling hurt and embarrassed. Unsure of how much time had past Link dragged himself to the shower, turning on the water, and stepped in, not caring about the temperature. Washing his hair all the thoughts that of what could have taken place tonight flashed before him. For a moment he allowed himself to smile as he recalled all the romantic and naughty things they have done on past anniversaries, birthdays, Valentine's Days’, and so on. Just as fast as the smile appeared it disappeared and was replaced with a quivering frown as more tears fell from his bright blue eyes. Soon after washing his frail body Link removed himself from the shower and dried himself off before putting on a pair of loose pajama pants and shirt. Standing in the doorway of their bedroom Link glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand taking note that it was only 9:00pm and Rhett had already fallen asleep. To keep himself from crying again he thought back to a time when the two of them would stay up for hours talking, kissing, having sex, or even just enjoying each other's company in silence till the morning light peeked over the horizon, shedding a soft, welcoming light into their bedroom as they held each other in their arms. Those type of days first started to occur when the two of them were in middle school and lasted up till recently. Link truly missed those days and would do just about anything if he could relive them, just one more time even if it’s only for a few moments. The dark haired man sighs as he got into bed knowing that his prayers will never be answered no matter how much faith he has in the almighty God above. Staring at the ceiling in pitch darkness it all becomes real to him. The sweet moments that he and Rhett once shared are long gone, nothing but a faded memory that haunts his sleep and mocks him every waken moment. This is their lives now, this is how things are always going to be; wake up, go to work, come home and go to bed, with the possibility of sharing a kiss here and there. He knows that the spark between the two of them hasn’t gone out, things would be as they always were if only Rhett wasn’t in so much physical pain.

Link rolls onto his side, with his back facing Rhett, he can feel his tears begin to soak into his pillow making it mildly uncomfortable. He felt like a horrible person for being so upset over this. He knows Rhett loves him and does everything he possibly could to make him happy. The tall man’s pain isn’t something that he wished upon himself, it is something that is out of his control. Could Link’s natural human needs be justified? He wasn’t sure but Rhett seemed to think so. Often times when he would notice Link becoming aroused or see porn in his phones/laptop’s history he would apologize to the man for not being able to satisfy him. More than once Link was told on more than one occasion by the blonde man that he should find a ‘real man’, one that can make him scream like a whore in bed the way he desires. One that can pull his hair, cover his lightly tanned skin in bite marks, and talk dirty to him the way Rhett once did. Since then Link knew that he had to keep his feelings to himself in order to prevent the man from getting hurt despite making the promise to his lover that he would never hide anything from him. As the weeks turned into months it became much more difficult to do so. He became so sensitive that every little sensation would make him want to bend over the nearest object and beg to be fucked ruthlessly. He found himself having to bite back a moan each time Stevie or another Mythical Crew member brushed past him or whispered into his ear, feeling the hot breath roll down his neck. It made him feel dirty and not in the good way. In his spare time Link would try to coach himself to no longer desire intimacy, with the mindset that people make vows to stay virgins the rest of their lives and succeed with little to no problem in doing so. He tried, wanting nothing more in the world than to lose all lust for physical connection but it didn’t work, once you taste the forbidden fruit you are damned to change your ways.

Suddenly, he felt soft kisses work their way from his full lips, down his neck, sucking just hard enough to leave marks. “Ohh..!” He moans looking up at his large lover hovering over him with a devilish smirk, eyes dilated with lust. “R-Rhett…” He begins as he makes an attempt to sit up only to gently be pushed back down by his boyfriend’s hand.

“Hey baby, where do ya think you’re goin’? You’re gonna stay right here under me and take everything I have to offer alright darlin’? Now, where was I?” Rhett’s mouth moved from his sensitive neck to his even more sensitive nipples, pinching and twisting one as he took the other into his mouth and sucked on it. At some point he had lost his shirt but cannot seem to be concerned on where or when that occurred. Link griped the sheets, arching off the bed as he moaned, only encouraging his lover’s attacks. He smirked. “Like that baby? Yeah, just like this?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over the wet numb, locking eyes with the withering man under him. Once he was satisfied with the abuse he gave each nipple he shifted downward, placing another trail of kisses going from Link’s nipple down the middle of his abdomen, stopping when he reaches the harden member. “Hard alread Link? And the fun ain’t even begun brother. If you liked that then ya really gonna like this.” His voice sounded sinister. _Woosh!_ In one quick moment Link’s pajama pants were pulled down and off, leaving him fully exposed to the larger man. He could feel Rhett molesting him with his eyes. “Don’t ya dare close them legs of yours. You know better than to cover yourself." The older man warned, grabbing a hold of each leg, ripping them apart so he could see all of his lover. “Yeah. Let me get a look at the pretty, little, cock hungry hole ya got there.” He hissed, wetting the pad of his thumb he pushed on the tighten opening, not receiving any give, causing Link to cry out.

“P-Please Rhett...I..I need lube if you’re gonna do that!” The words came out much more needy than he planned it to.

“Don’t you worry baby, I got your lube right here, open up.” Rhett demanded, placing three fingers onto the smaller one’s lips. Slowly, one by one Link took each finger into his mouth, running his tongue thorley over each digit, making sure it was fully saturated.

“That’s enough darlin’ I can’t wait anymore, you’re just too damn good lookin’.” Was all the warning Link was given before he felt two of Rhett’s long, thick fingers thrust. Inside of him. ”Oh fuck Link, you’re so tight." He commented as his pace began to pick up, his movements becoming faster, forming a rhythm, making sure to abuse Link’s prostate with each and every thrust he made. Rhett kissed the dark haired man in order to distract him from the uncomfortable burning feeling he would cause as he added in the third finger. Once his fingers were buried to the last knuckle, Rhett did not waste any time, he immediately began to stretch and twist his fingers inside the tight entrance, trying to open him as soon as possible to get him ready for his heavy cock that was already dripping precum onto Link’s leg. “Fuck baby you’re as tight as the first time I had you. I can’t wait anymore Link I need...I gotta…” Pulling out all three of his fingers Rhett lubed his cock with the precum that dripped from it.

“D-Do it Rhett...Fuck me, please I need it!” He pleaded, spreading his legs wider, giving the man room to line up his cock with his hole. Link whimpered and clawed at the sheets as he felt the pressure on his ass increase more. “Yes...God Rhett it’s been so long! Plea- ahhh!!!” A scream filled the bedroom as the hard cock filled Link, slowly pushing inside of him until it bottomed out. The large, blonde man held Link’s wrists in each one of his hands and let out with a low grunt as he pulled out till just the tip was inside the tight heat and thrusted back in, aiming for the smaller man’s prostate.

“You feel so good baby. Oh Link... _Link_ …. _LINK_!” Link’s eyes flew open and was greeted with the darkness of their bedroom and with Rhett leaning over him. “Huh..?”

“Are you okay alright brother? Sorry I had to wake ya it’s just you were having some kind of nightmare, you were makin’ all these weird noises and whimpers.” Rhett laid back down but held his lover close, stroking the man’s damp hair.

“Uhh..Y-Yeah a nightmare. Thanks man, sorry I woke ya.” He felt his core tighten and the tears swell in his eyes. A dream...The happiness and pleasure he was experiencing just a moment ago was gone, nothing more than a dream. It wasn’t real, it never happened, and as far as he knew, it never could happen. At least...Not anymore anyway...


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epidural steroid injections (ESIs) are a common treatment option for many forms of low back pain and leg pain. The goal of the injection is pain relief; at times the injection alone is sufficient to provide relief, but commonly an epidural steroid injection is used in combination with a comprehensive rehabilitation program to provide additional benefit. Often times a person will have to go for multiple injections before the pain will be able to subside for long a period of time.

The next day Link awoke to an empty bed with nothing but a note on Rhett’s pillow explaining that he went out for a while, not giving any indication as to where his was going. With a sigh he nodded to himself and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. This wasn’t the first time Rhett had left early in the morning without an explanation and after awhile of his questions being ignored by the blonde man, Link just stopped asking all together. He trusted his boyfriend and knew he was loyal, the older man has been loyal to him for ever 30 years but he couldn’t help but wonder if Rhett was seeing someone else, someone cuter...Someone younger. Looking over himself in the full length mirror that hung on the back of their bedroom door he didn’t blame the other man for wanting any of that. _He’s probably bored with me..30 years is a long time to be with someone. If my parents couldn’t even stay together for that long then how could I expect Rhett to do so? It’s alright though, if that’s what makes him happy then it’s okay. If I mention it it’ll probably just push him away even more_. He thought to himself. It scared him to think of Rhett leaving him for someone else and having to still remain business partners and act as they always have for the Mythical Beasts. He tried his hardest not to but the thoughts of Rhett’s new boyfriend watching them film and coming on set once the skit was over to give him a  congratulatory kiss. He felt the burning of tears as he easily pictured Rhett placing his hands around the other’s waist, kissing him back with the same amount of passion as he once kissed Link with. Link was never one to cry over every little thing but lately he had so much stress and anxiety bottled up that it only seemed like every little thing made him burst into tears. Curling up into the fetal position he let the tears flow freely as his mind flashed with images of Rhett having sex with guys of all different body types, all of which were an “upgrade” in Link’s opinion. He hated the act of crying but liked how he always felt completely numb afterwards and that’s what he needed right now.

While Link was having an emotional breakdown in their bedroom, Rhett sat patiently in his doctor’s waiting room, bouncing his knee in anticipation. Each time the nurse would emerge from behind the door he would stare at them, as if he was begging for them to call his name next.

“Rhett Mclaughlin?” The secretary called, greeting him with a warm smile as she held the door open for the tall man to follow her to the designated room. Walking into the small room he was greeted with yet another warm smile from his doctor.

“I’m just getting my equipment ready, you can go ahead and prop yourself up on the table here, you know how it's done.”

Rhett only nodded, taking off his shirt he followed the man’s orders. Sterilizing the area, the doctor began the procedure.

“This is your last session, at least for awhile. You must be happy.” He said, trying to make conversation and to take the patient’s mind of of the reality of there being a needle injected into the space between his spine and spinal cord.

“Yeah.” Was all the tall man was able to answer, this was not his first session but it still freaked him out none the less.

“I’ve been telling you that this would benefit you for years Rhett, what made you wait till now to get it done? What changed your mind?”

He thought for a moment, he couldn’t tell the man that he found the bag of Link’s secret stash of sex toys, or the fact that through a crack in the bathroom door he watched Link shamelessly ride a realistic looking dildo that had a suction cup base. He tried to relax himself, pushing the memories of his boyfriend clamping both hands over his mouth to prevent him from his moans being heard yet no matter how difficult it became to hold back his screams, he continued to ride the large piece of silicone. . “Uhh...I just...Ya know, I tried to be a man about the pain but realized it was kicking my ass.”

“I’m glad you decided on going through with this, with today’s modern medicine there is no reason why anyone should walk around being in pain.” The doctor stated confidently but Rhett wasn’t listening, he was too busy thinking about Link. He never told him he was going for the epidurals, he wanted it to be a completely surprise. He knew the smaller man was needy for cock, his bag of sex toys proved it but not once has Link ever showed that he was in need. Yes, there were times that Link would grope him as they kissed or cuddled but once Rhett would deny him Link would just nod his head and go back to whatever they were doing before the incident as if it was no big deal. Little did he know his desperate the man truly was.

“He’s so perfect in every way, he deserves the world, this is the least I can do for everything he’s put up with. He’s the love of my life, I would kill myself if it would make him happy.” Rhett said, thinking aloud. Though he never said any names his doctor had a feeling as of who he was referring to.

“Alright, Mr. Mclaughlin, we’re all done. Now go on home and within 24 hours you will make that special someone of yours very, very happy."He said with a wink.

Blushing, the blonde man was only able to nod as he made his way out of the office and to his car, driving in the direction towards home. Once he arrived home he was surprised to see that Link was still sleeping, little did he know that the smaller man cried himself to sleep. He climbed into bed next to his love, wrapping his arms around the small body, pulling him close. “I love you so much baby, so dang much.” The words came out as a whisper, hot breath snaking its way down the shell of Link’s ear, and across his neck, much like the way fog creeps in on the streets of London. The brunette let out with a small moan and shivered as chills raced down his body. “Shhh….Shhhh. Soon Bo, very soon, just relax for now.” Link heard the words that were being spoken but was too tired to decipher what they actually meant, all last night he kept waking up from the “nightmares” and was exhausted. The thoughts of Rhett being with another man behind his back crept into his mind once again. His boyfriend didn’t smell any different. Before he thought of anything else he was already asleep, feeling an overwhelming sense of content being wrapped in the strong arms of his best friend. The next thing Link knew, was that he was gently being shook awake. Through half lidded eyes he glanced towards the window to see that it was dark outside.

“R-Rhett...What? Mmm...What time is it?” He managed to ask between yawns. The older man kissed him on the forehead.

“It’s about 9 brother. I wanted you to eat somethin’ if you we’re gonna sleep for the rest of the night. Want do you want? I’ll make ya anything.” He said, taking both of Link’s hands into his own and kissed each one, causing the younger of the two to blush.

“Mini Wheats.” Link mumbles.

Rhett can’t help but laugh. “Of course, why would I think you would say anything different? Wait right here.” Giving one last kiss he was out the door before Link even realized. It took only a moment for the man to return with two bowls of Mini Wheat cereal, one for himself and the other for Link. Settling back into bed the pair ate in silence until Link turned to face his lover with his mouth opened.

“Ahh…”

“What? You want this?” Rhett asked, lifting up his bowl in reference.

“Ahh…” Link nodded, keeping his mouth open.

“Man, we’re eatin’ the same darn thing! And I guess you want me to feed it to ya too huh?” The gentle giant said while laughing. He loved how silly and childish the other man could be. In fact, he loved everything about the man, from the way he smelled, to the softness of his hair and body. The high pitched laugh and that signature lopsided grin, everything, absolutely everything about Link was perfect in his eyes.

“Ahh…”

“Alright, alright already. Geez.” Exaggeratedly he rolled his eyes as he spoon fed his lover, the two of them giggling like little school girls that are huddled together in the schoolyard, gossiping about the popular boy in their class. Soon after, the couple found themselves feeding each other. For the first time in a long time Link felt light again. He felt carefree and happy. He couldn’t remember a time where the two of them were so childish and wasn’t for GMM. Once the bowls were empty, Rhett took them both and placed them on his nightstand. “C’mere you.” He said in a deep, demanding tone, pulling Link into his lap he began to kiss his lover harshly, pulling his hair, biting him, making him moan and shiver in his arms, causing the older man to smirk. “Take these off.” Though it was another demand he found himself pulling off Link’s pajama bottoms before Link even had a chance to. Taking each plump cheek into his large hands Rhett spread them, exposing the cool air to Link’s asshole.

“Mmm..R-Rhett what..I thought..I mean…” He couldn’t talk. It has been such a long time since he was handled in such a way he forgot all basic functions.

“Remember when I was actin’ all sneaky and leaving the house without any say as of where to?” He kissed his boyfriend again. I was getting epidurals done so we can do this." The blonde man explained as he rubbed his dripping cock over Link’s tight opening.

“O-Oh gosh Rhett please...it’s been so long...I can’t..I-I’m not ready…” The younger man’s actions did not coincide with his words as for he was moving his hips in order to glide his ass over the massive cock.

“Oh please, what do you think I am stupid?” Rhett wasn’t angry, it was a game they played, he was the big, scary, dominant one while Link was the submissive slut. “I’ve seen the way you fuck yourself with those toy. Think I wouldn’t find out huh? Well I did. I saw the way you rode that fake cock so easily on the bathroom floor. You don’t know how many times I had to stop myself from pushin’ open that bathroom door,holding ya down and sliding my own cock into your ass, right along side the dildo you were riding.” His words were degrading and the abusive tone sounded so natural it made Link want more. “You'd like that wouldn’t you? Having two cocks rammed inside your slutty little asshole at once?” He asked, breathing hot hair down Link’s neck as he slapped the man’s ass hard, leaving a bright red hand print with just the first smack. “Say it Link, tell me how you’d love that. It’s a dream of yours isn’t it?” He slapped Link’s ass again. The dark haired man let out with a high pitched scream purely from pain but that’s what he loved and missed most about their role play was the pleasure-pain.

“Y-Yes! Yes...I-I’d love it! I’m a cock whore...A complete slut. I’d do anything to get fucked, please Rhett, y-you have to fuck me please..." His pleads turned into sobs, what he’s been craving for so long was right in front of him, he wanted to savor this moment, wanting to make it last forever but he also wanted it as soon as possible.

“I don’t have to do anythin’. If I fucked you it would be because I wanted to. Not because you deserve it, not because you want it. I don’t care if you want it or not. Shit, I don’t even care if it hurts.” Rhett stated as he smacked his cock on the tightened hole, creating a soft slapping sound of skin on skin that sent chills up and down the larger man’s spine. Without any further warning, he showed two fingers into Link and quickly found it difficult to move his fingers in a scissoring motion due to the man’s tightness. Realizing how this might just actually _hurt_ Link, he gently pulled him to his chest, stroking his back to relax him the best he could, taking the man’s mouth into his own to distract him from the pain. 

Once Link began to purr and push his hips to meet each one of Rhett’s thrust, he withdrew his fingers, placing yet another smack to the bruised ass cheek. “That’s enough.” He said, reaching into his nightstand, pulling out the small bottle of lube.    
  
“Are ya sure that’s still even any good? It’s probably expired by now.” Link snorted, making a light hearted joke but Rhett only narrowed his eyes. He didn’t seem to think it was funny.    
  
“Fine.” Was all the larger man said as he put the small bottle back into it’s proper place. “That’s how you wanna play it huh?” He forced Link to turn around so Link’s back was pressed against his chest.Gripping the man’s thin waist with one hand, he lined up his cock with the other. “Remember, you asked for this.”    
  
“W-Wait, wait Rhett! What are you- Ahhhh!!!” Link dug his nails into his boyfriend as Rhett held him by the hips and pushed him down, forcing him to take the full length of his cock without lube. The blonde man let out with a groan of pleasure, he forgot just how good it felt to be buried to the hilt and  the more Link squirmed, the better it felt. “Fuck Rhett! You’re gonna split me in half please..O...Oh God, Rhett please!!” He wasn’t sure if he was begging for the man to stop or for him to begin thrusting into him like a paid whore.    
  
“Shhh It’s alright. You can take it, I know you can. Look at yourself being taken like the cock hungry little whore you are.” He whispered into his lover’s ear, nudging his head towards the full length mirror. Cupping the underside of Link’s knees he began thrusting mercilessly, giving the two of them a perfect view of Rhett’s cock disappearing and reappearing inside of Link’s asshole. “Damn, you feel tight as a virgin! Mmmm, remember that baby? Remember when I took that sweet ass of yours for the first time?” He asked as he twisted and lightly pinched the perky nipples. Link only moaned in response. “Yeah, you remember. I fucked the Hell out of you under the bleachers during high school. Man, I should have known you were a fucking slut back then, spreading yourself, out in the open where anyone could see. You begged me to take you, begged me to take your virginity, to call you all mine. You wanted my cum in your ass so bad.    
  
“I did! Ahhh! I did! Link’s moans were becoming louder and he completely lost all sense of where he was, in complete pure bliss both physically and emotionally. Rhett was giving him what he’s been longing for. Despite the intense burning sensation he wanted more. He began to bounce himself on the man’s cock,pulling himself up so just the head of Rhett’s cock remained inside of him and fell back, letting gravity push him back to the base.    
  
“Ohh yeah! Ride my cock bitch! And watch yourself as you’re gettin’ fucked. Look at how much you like it!” Rhett thrust his hips up each time Link came down, smashing into his prostate each and every time. “Tell me what we did after I took your precious virginity.” He was using his radio voice but was also demanding.    
  
“W-We...Fuck!! We went back t-to my house and...and we..Mmmm! We fucked! Oh gosh, we fucked a-all night you never gave me a break! You kept going a-and going !!” Link was now crying from the over sensitivity.   
  
“Damn right we did. Mmmm I missed this so much.” Rhett tangled his hands into Link’s dark hair, forcing him to watch himself get fucked by the larger man as Rhett sucked on his neck causing the area under his lips to quickly bruise.    
  
“Don’t leave marks Rhett!” His warning was barely audible through his moans.    
  
“Not my problem. You’re gonna have to be the one to explain it to the Mythical Beasts. They’re gonna know that their precious Linky-pooh isn’t all that innocent after all. They’ll know that you get laid in your private life and by the looks of it it’s some pretty hardcore sex too.” The laugh that roared through the room sounded menacing as he locked his lips onto another spot on Link’s neck, a spot that a T-shirt wouldn’t cover. Rhett also made sure to make the hickies as dark as possible so that way no amount of makeup would be able to cover the successfully.   
  
Between the words his lover spoke and the feeling of being fucked with a cock a large as Rhett’s, Link came all over his chest and stomach without even touching himself. Once he road out his orgasm he laid limp against the toned chest, allowing Rhett to use him however he pleased. He watched himself be used in the mirror, he felt like a fuck toy, the way the blonde man easily lifted and lowered his body onto his cock, quickly reaching his own orgasm. With one last hard thrust, Rhett held Link to the base of his cock as he emptied himself into the tight heat, moaning loudly as he did so. It felt better than he remembered. Link blushed, he felt the hot liquid fill him and it felt as thought it would never stop. Rhett pulled the man’s hair again, pulling him closer so he could properly kiss his best friend. “I love you baby.” 

  
The two of them panted and as pleasure began to fade, pain set in, causing Link’s anxiety to rise. “Shh baby, it’s alright. I got you. You did so good baby.” Rhett cooed, rubbing the smaller man’s head as he slowly slipped out of him, pulling him into his strong arms that never failed to calm Link down from an anxiety attack. Rhett knew he was supposed to be conforting but couldn’t help but shiver, biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning when he felt his warm cum drip from Link’s abused and well fucked asshole.    
  
“Y-You...The...I…”    
  
“Hmm? What is it Link? Just relax and take your time. Breath, yeah, just like that.” After 30 years of being together the larger man practically mastered how to calm his best friend in any situation.    
  
“T-The epidural...Y-You got them done for me? S-So we could..Do this?” His voice sounded raw, the same way  it could if he was face fucked.    
  
“I didn’t get them just so I could fuck you Bo.” He giggled but quickly his tone became very serious. “I got it because you deserved better.” Rhett frowned when he saw Link lowering his head thinking otherwise. “Baby, you deserve the world and I want to give you as much of it as I can. I want to be able to pleasure you, to go on vacations with you, to do anything and everything you want to. I’m sorry it took so long, thank you for waiting though. I can’t imagine how difficult it was for you...How much pain I put you through. You truly are the one for me.” Rhett didn’t realize he was crying until Link wiped away his tears with his thumb.     
  
“You truly are too good to me Mr. McLaughlin." 


End file.
